


born in fire, forged in blood

by midnightsnapdragon



Series: brief tlc drabbles [3]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender AU, Canon-Typical Mutilation, Gen, avatar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsnapdragon/pseuds/midnightsnapdragon
Summary: The young princess is to be punished for speaking out of turn.
Series: brief tlc drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	born in fire, forged in blood

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for canon-level mutilation.

“An Agni Kai,” declares Channary, pointing an imperious finger from her throne, “as punishment for speaking out of turn and humiliating me in front of my generals.”

Where she kneels on the floor beneath the dais, Levana’s face goes bloodless.

* * *

The arena is crowded with nobles, chanting and jeering. Everyone wants to see how the Queen will duel. The air is thick with bloodthirst. 

Channary wears a crown and a cruel smile. Levana wears loose red robes and her firebender’s pride. But when she walks barefoot into the arena and sees her sister waiting there, she falters in confusion.

It takes a moment for her to understand. When she does, her eyes widen in horror.

Her opponent is not the general she interrupted at yesterday’s meeting.

Her opponent is Channary.

The ceremonial drumbeat has barely begun when Levana throws herself down on her knees.

“I will not fight you, sister. Please, forgive me!”

The crowds hushes.

(This is not how it’s supposed to go. Firebenders do not beg mercy. Firebenders do not _have_ mercy.)

Channary narrows her eyes.

The silence in the arena thickens unbearably before she finally speaks.

“Come here, little sister.”

She sweeps forward until she towers over the kneeling girl. Her voice croons, reassuring and sugar-sweet.

“I want to show you something.”

Levana lifts her head. She only catches a glimpse of Channary’s exhilarated eyes before the world goes up in fire and blood.

* * *

_Come here, little sister._

The queen stands at the helm of her ship, teeth gritted against the icy polar wind.

Her niece, the fireborn Avatar, is long dead. Burned to a crisp seventeen years ago. The next Avatar is gone, too, an airbender child brought to Levana’s feet by a well-meaning bounty hunter who wanted a reward.

So the Water Tribe is next. And this time, she _swears_ the Avatar will not escape.

That child is the only thing that stands between Levana and her conquest. That child will seal her throne forever.

Levana reaches up to touch her scarred face.

_Are you watching, Channary? I want to show you something._

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
